1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torsion beam axle suspension system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spindle bracket of torsion beam axle suspension system having a structure in which a welding length of a trailing arm is increased.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, even though the suspension system of a torsion beam axle type has simple components and narrow performance in a design, it has high driving stability compared to the low production cost and the light mass such that it can be mainly applied to a smaller car and a semi-mid-size car.
In the suspension system of the torsion beam axle type, as shown in FIG. 6, a torsion beam 101 is disposed in the horizontal direction of a vehicle body, and a trailing arm 105 that is fitted with a spindle bracket 103 is respectively welded at both sides of the torsion beam 101.
Further, a mounting bushing 107 is configured at the front end of the trailing arm 105 to be connected to the vehicle body, and a spring seat 109 on which a spring 113 is mounted and a shock absorber pin 111 to which a shock absorber 115 is connected are mounted at the center and the rear of the trailing arm 105.
The wheel moves according to the torsion deformation of the torsion beam 101 in the middle of the suspension system of the torsion beam axle type according to the conventional art, and the wheel is induced to toe-in by the deformation of the torsion beam 101, the position of the trailing arm 105, and the characteristic of the mounting bushing 107.
Here, the spindle bracket 103 is configured on the end portion of the trailing arm 105 to be connected to the hub assembly (not shown) on which a wheel and a tire are mounted.
The spindle bracket 103, as shown in FIG. 7, has a plate shape having a thickness of about 10 mm to be welded to the end portion of the trailing arm 105, and it is attached to a hub assembly (not shown) through a fixing means such as a bolt.
However, in the spindle bracket 103 of a torsion beam axle type suspension system according to the conventional art, as shown in FIG. 8, a welding portion (“A”) is formed along the end portion circumference at the outer surface of the trailing arm 105, such that sufficient welding length in the trailing arm 105 cannot be achieved and durability of the welding portion is deteriorated.
So as to prevent the above problem, the stiffness of the spindle bracket 103 is enhanced by increasing the size thereof in the conventional art, such that the weight of the entire suspension system is increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.